Brown Eyed Girl - Outtakes
by Regan O'Shey
Summary: A compilation of outtakes of my story, (With You, My Brown Eyed Girl.) Including, but not limited to, Bella, Jasper, and possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

**Outtakes **

**First person perspective – past tense.**

**A/N: T**hese are outtakes that offer various POV's, not given in the main story. I do not wish to fiddle with the continuity of **With You, My Bown Eyed Girl**, in Damon's POV only. There were many requests to see other POV's and since I had notes for my backstory solely to use for Damon's POV in the main plot, it is simple to offer these when I have time. I hope you enjoy, and if you are reading this, and have yet to read the main story, it will be confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'd first seen him while trying to cling to Edward's cool, marble body. The man I loved completely and the man that tore my soul and heart asunder less than a half year ago. He left me, though I always knew deep down it was inevitable. Edward's promises came with hidden and ominous denotations.

I paid little attention to the man I now know as Damon until we met for the second time in the Volturi throne room. He was bossy, cocky, and ridiculously full of himself. His demeanor wasn't full of false bravado. I realized his confidence in himself was earned by the way he responded to Aro, the leader and one of the three kings of the Volturi vampires. Aro terrified me, whereas, Damon dismissed the king with a blasé attitude.

It was when Damon presented me with a sweater and a bottle of juice, and I locked eyes with him – blue icy depths bore into me, saw through me, and his will over me felt like a physical push I was too weak to resist. Futilely, I lamely told him I was fine and the next thing I knew, I slipped my arms into a cardigan he held up for me, and had taken the bottle of juice, in which I happily drank it.

Not remembering every detail of what happened in the throne room due to my own fear, and the chaos that ensued, the little things I do remember vividly was Edward still refusing to change me – he would let me die rather than make me like him. I was ready, prepared to surrender my life so that Edward, Alice and Jasper could go free. None of which came to fruition. Alice removed her glove and Aro enfolded her hand. I knew her visions were subjective based on decisions made, that is when everything came to a head, and my life hung on a precarious thread.

Aro, Alice and Edward looked over at an unaware Damon, who had no idea what all the fuss was about; Alice witnessed a change in my future, and that alteration brought Edward to his knees crying out in agony. I, on the other hand, stood amongst the immortals, clueless.

Fastidious murmurs irrupted through the large chamber, and I was unable to keep up with what transpired between the vampires deciding my fate. Aro swiftly exited the throne room and Damon followed close behind. When they returned, the king asked Marcus how Edward and I felt for one another. I was mortified and embarrassed when the other king revealed that I was star-struck and placed Edward on a pedestal. I knew it was true enough, not that I wanted anyone else to know how pathetic I'd been.

An ultimatum was offered to me, die or be turned. I desperately wanted Edward's venom coursing through my body, burning me until I was cleansed of my mortal shackles and human weaknesses, though it was Damon offering to change me, and I had no idea what he was up until that moment. That was the moment I learned that Damon was a vampire of a different species. He looked more human than the vampires, I've come to know; I had to admit, I didn't believe it at first.

When I blurted out my ridiculous concerns about high school graduation, and my parents, Damon reassured my nonsense without mocking me. I had to ask myself if I wanted this – an immortal life full of uncertainty because I knew nothing of this man offering me an escape from death. I didn't have to consider my options for very long, and I knew they would not sit around waiting for weeks while I mulled over a mental pros and cons list. My mouth spoke my assent before my brain rationalized over my situation.

"Okay," I whispered softly, my voice wavered. This man was not accepting of my lame answer and forced me to speak clear and true. Either I wanted this, or I didn't. I thought quickly, mustered up courage from a reserve I did not know was even inside me and clearly, with confidence, I said yes.

I couldn't look at Edward after making my choice. Something warred inside my mind, shame, guilt and at the same time, I was exhilarated with my pronouncement. It also proved one thing I'd been accused of since meeting the Cullens – I did, in fact, have a sense of self-preservation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** These outtakes will vary in length and I am choosing scenes that I hope to have the most impact, while looking inside the mind of other characters within the story, With You, My Brown Eyed Girl. Outtakes will include Bella, Jasper, and maybe a few others. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Demetri

**Demetri POV**

I have always been the quiet and observant type until I met and befriended Damon Salvatore, whom drew out an extroverted side I kept hidden. The strange vampire was never serious except for when he was, which was rare. Aro was fascinated with the different species and feigned friendship with Damon, though I knew it was a falsehood. Aro did not have friends – he had Chelsea. I believe Damon knew from the beginning Aro was not trustworthy, but Damon enjoyed provoking my king. Undeniably, I enjoyed watching it at times.

Over the past decade, Damon came and went within the Volturi palace, and Aro welcomed him warmly. I am unsure why Aro hid his intentions for so long, but once he felt Damon had something to lose, whether it was Bella, or his own life, I am not sure; Aro used the situation to his advantage. When the king covets something or someone, he will bide his time patiently.

Ever the perceptive creature that I am, I am able to ascertain hidden motives and behaviors others believe they have kept secret. Aro was obvious, but Damon wanted to turn the human girl and it threw me off at first, which is quite a feat. I watched the two of them, quietly scrutinizing the little things no one else seemed to notice. There was nothing obvious; Damon appeared to be his typical self around the mortal woman, though I saw something more. Minuscule actions like how he would surreptitiously glance at her, the hard lines set around his mouth, and the flicker of concern in his eyes. Bella stole brief moments when she likely thought no one noticed and watched Damon.

While the entire occupancy of the throne room seemed focused on the human woman, the Cullens, and Damon, I noticed Marcus. The depressed king read the bond between Edward and Bella, but what Aro did not realize and I did, Marcus also focused on Bella and Damon. If there were only a safe way to ask Marcus what he had felt without Aro's knowledge, some of my observations could have answers.

Admittedly, I would have liked to be there when he turned the human, though Aro kept us all away except the two Cullen coven members, which Damon requested. Aro offered more latitude than I would have thought possible, though when the king wanted something badly enough, he calculated the risks before allowing leniency.

What was most impressive, how well Damon could play my king. Aro had three thousand plus years of experience, and one would think that gave him an edge over most, but the truth was, Aro did not understand the ever-evolving outside world. He was happy in his gilded cage and saw the world outside of the Volterra walls through blinders. Because of this, Damon, who lived among the humans, possessed a cunning Aro severely lacked.

I had no idea how Damon escaped the Volturi, and Aro refused to enlighten his brothers, let alone the rest of us. I found myself hiding a grin full of appreciation for the strange vampire. Personally, I believe the abject humiliation my king suffered over Damon's escape was the reason for his chastened silence.

When my king commanded me, Jane and Felix to hunt down Damon, I was stunned that Caius volunteered to travel with us. I believe Caius did not want to see Damon handed over to Aro anymore than I did. I explained to Caius that I would scout the area and track Damon's whereabouts, and then report in before making a move. I believe Caius understood and perhaps he hoped that I had a plan, and the truth was, I didn't – not until I met Sheila Bennett; a very wise and powerful witch.

"Tell me about this Aro that wishes Mr. Salvatore's capture?" Sheila asked casually while preparing ingredients for a spell.

After I explained to her, how Aro's gift worked, Sheila gasped but recovered herself quickly. "That would mean," she said, and I realized her mind was reeling over the possible implications," this spell could endanger you, myself and Damon?"

"Yes," I admitted honestly. "I have no wish to place anyone in harm's way. Aro is not a forgiving ruler. The Volturi does not offer second chances."

Sheila measured out more ingredients and placed them in order on the table. She positioned a large bowl in the center of the table and sat heavily across from me. "Are you prepared to do whatever it takes so that your king remains unaware?"

"Yes," I said hastily, perhaps too quickly, though what choice did I have?

"I'm not sure the spell will work on your kind," she commented thoughtfully, and I waited for her to explain further. "I know my spell will work on a human, even another witch, but your kind, I can't know for sure."

I frowned with concern and then I asked, "Do your spells work on vampires like Damon?"

"They do," she disclosed and seemed to latch on to my train of thought. "I believe it is worth trying. You will not be able to contact Damon once you part ways, or you will both be in danger. "

The thought of saying goodbye to a true friend forever left a sour taste in my mouth, although, all three of us losing our lives by Aro's decree would be far worse an outcome. "I'm prepared to do what must be done," I told her with all honesty. "If it is the only way, then so be it."

"Do you wear something important to you and are able to keep it on your person all the time?"

I ran a finger over my Volturi pendant, something we wore with our standard uniforms. "Will this do?" I asked as I pulled the chain over my head and handed it to her.

"As long as you always wear it, then yes," Sheila cupped the necklace and I believe she was sensing something from my coven trinket. When she frowned, I could see pity in her eyes, which rankled at me. "You live a very systematic life. Don't you ever just live for yourself?"

Even while the witch was scrutinizing me, her southern American accent sounded melodic, yet stern. It reminded me of a mother patiently scolding her child. "Our life is not an easy one – the choices are a nomadic existence in hiding, or a structured life, also in hiding."

"I see," she offered while keeping her gaze locked firmly on mine.

I had nothing further to offer on the subject and she held up my pendant, lowered it onto an old clay plate, and methodically placed several herbs around the chain. "I need you to think of a believable altercation between yourself and Damon. Do not skimp on the details, and be sure to envision chopping his head off, even the weapon you would have used. All memories beyond arriving here and the battle will be lost and locked within the amulet. Understood?"

"And my own memories," I hedged hopefully. "Will I lose them or am I simply protected while wearing the pendant?"

"Scrambling your brain is never a good option," Sheila explained to me, the reasons why memory tampering could have long term affects, with unknown consequences.

"One last thing, I need a piece of your hair, since you do not have blood and I will need a few drops of my own blood, and if this will be a problem for you, then go sit in my house until I complete the casting of the spell."

"I have venom," I offered, while not sure if that would be any better than a lock of my hair.

"Will it eat away at my casting plate?" she asked almost teasingly. "I like this plate. It's over two hundred years old."

"It is a venom," I replied dryly. "Not acid." Sheila smirked at me, and I was unable to hide my amused grin. "Also, as long as you are not planning on slicing open an artery, I have good control over my blood lust."

"Good to know," she teased. "Okay, so how do you, er, extract the venom?"

"Add the blood, and it will naturally produce in my mouth," I explained and she looked at me queerly, which made me chuckle.

Sheila pricked her finger and added a few drops of blood over my pendant, and my mouth watered instantaneously. I crudely spat, and my venom blended with her blood. She began a chant and I will admit, I was hoping for more of a show. A tendril of mist raised off the plate along with a strange scent, and the spell was complete. The witch cleaned off my amulet and handed it back to me. "Now remember, you cannot tell Damon what we've done here, nor can you see him, or contact him in any way once you two have parted ways."

"Understood," I agreed sadly.

"Now," Sheila drawled with a mischievous tone," I want to see you sparkle."

I groaned, but slowly removed my robes and my button down shirt. I walked over to a large set of blinds and manipulated the pulley, lifting them and the sun rays broke through. "The things I must endure," I muttered.

"That is…" Sheila stumbled over her words and stared at me, her eyes raked over my chest, face and arms. "Well, ain't you a sight to see, and so darn pretty!"

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. Only a super-powerful witch would dare tease a creature like myself, and she was obviously amused with my discomfiture. "You are an evil—wicked—witch."

"I've been called worse," she said with a shrug and continued to grin at me while I slipped back into my shirt.

We sat together and played a game of checkers. Damon returned shortly after and I had to hide how I felt inside, though I could not waver. Too many lives depended on my secrecy.

* * *

><p>AN Now you know what happened on Demetri's end. My next posting will be the main story! Hope you all had an amazing weekend! xoxox


	3. All Is Fair In Love And War

**A/N: This outtake is dedicated to Jazz425. In the spirit of hitting 200 reviews on the main story, Jazz425 was my 200****th**** reviewer and I offered a POV and scene of her choosing. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>All Is Fair In Love And War<strong>

**Bella POV**

My creator of this new life encouraged me to have a heart-to-heart with Edward. Alice claimed that my future had spun on its axis with a one hundred and eighty degree about-face, and changed drastically. I'll admit, it was the first time I wanted to rip my best friend's throat out because she wouldn't share her visions of _my_ future. The fact that I felt enough rage to do bodily harm to anyone brought me up short – a side effect of being a new vampire.

Alice quickly changed the subject and lifted my hand up in the air, admiring my daylight ring. "He has very good taste," she said appraisingly and narrowed her eyes, focusing on the details. She squealed excitedly, and added, "And they are real!"

I frowned and tried to see whatever she noticed about the ring, the thing was, I had no clue about fine jewelry, and the quality of precious metals or stones. "What do you mean, real, Alice?"

"Oh, nothing," she said casually, obviously deflecting my question. If Damon had spent an absurd amount of money on my ring, it wasn't as if I'd hand it back to him. I had two choices, swallow my pride and walk in the sun, or hand it back, and be a prisoner during the day.

I looked up at Edward as he entered the living room and humanly cleared his throat, drawing my attention away from the ring. "We need to talk. Will you walk with me?" he asked, and something struck me as odd, Edward was nervous.

His angels face still took my breath away, and with my new vampire eyesight, I could truly appreciate the perfect slope of his straight nose, his thick lashes that framed his liquid gold eyes, and the sharp, chiseled angles of his face.

Not so long ago I would get lost and dazed looking into his eyes, though now, something had shifted between us since Volterra. I no longer had absolute trust in this man, and the phrase, _he's just not that into you_, played on a loop in my mind. Edward was willing to let me die rather than be saddled with me forever. The bit about damning my soul… I'm not sure whether I believed it or not.

My thoughts drifted to Damon, the one hundred, and forty two year old vampire, plus twenty-five years as a human both intrigued and worried me. He was the polar opposite of Edward. He didn't dwell on his past sins, and I truly believe he loved being a vampire. My creator was also flippant, snarky, cunning, impulsive, full of innuendo, and sexual overtures. I believe the man had a flirt gene in his DNA.

Aside from all that concerned me about my mentor, on a deeper, more hidden level, I could see some of the good things about Damon, he carefully masked.

"Bella, love," Edward called to me, pulling me away from my contemplation. I mentally cringed when he called me _love. _An endearment that used to make me blush, and feel jubilant in equal measure, though now, it tasted like ash in my mouth, full of broken promises and lies.

Alice placed her small hand on my arm and smiled reassuringly. "Go on. It will be fine. Be true to yourself, Bella."

I nodded, offered her a small smile, and lifted myself from the couch. "Where to?" I asked, keeping my voice even. I was terribly anxious, but I knew Edward all too well, if he sensed any weakness, he would needle his way in and break away any resolve I'd built up.

"We can drive somewhere, if you like, or take a walk beyond the river."

"A walk will be fine," I agreed to the latter, not wanting to be whisked off somewhere unknown in the shiny Volvo.

Before we crossed the river separating the Cullen property, Edward reached for my hand, and I jerked away. "I wanted to see your ring," he commented innocently. "I find it quite extraordinary that witchcraft is real, and allows you do walk in the sun, which is also fascinating."

"It's just a ring," I muttered petulantly. Between Carlisle, and now Edward, I felt like a science experiment.

"A ring that allows you to defy a major weakness with your kind," he murmured, still looking far too inquisitive. "What's it like?"

"What is what, like?" I wasn't sure what he was asking, though I had an idea. Playing oblivious was a lame tactic, but I went with it.

"Being what you are, of course," he said, clarifying. "We are so different, and I've told you as best I could, how it feels to be what I am."

"Not really," I muttered bitingly. "You always evaded being direct and tried to distract me."

"A bit," he said with a crooked smile that used to melt my insides. "I thought it was best at the time."

"Best for whom?" I challenged his stupid logic.

"You."

"Edward knows best – better than anyone," I spat angrily. I wasn't comfortable with the subject and switched tack. "Are we talking here, or do you want to cross the damn river?"

"Think you can make the leap?" Edward said teasingly, challenging me.

"My luck, I'll end up face down on the riverbank," I muttered while gaging the distance to the other side.

"I can help you over, if you like," he offered sweetly, and I knew he was taunting me.

"No thanks," I said with a sniff and lifted my chin. I took a running start and leapt with all my strength. Much to my surprise, I made it to the other side, barely. Both feet came down hard on the muddy bank, and one of my sneakers lay stuck in the muck. "Fan-friggin-tastic!"

Edward's perfect laugh echoed from a tree branch several feet ahead of me. Of course, he was dry and immaculately clean. "Not bad for a first try," he said as he gracefully landed on the ground.

I removed my other shoe and rinsed my feet off in the river. I pushed my humiliation down, focused on the fact I was able to leap over the river, and ignored my less than stellar landing. The Cullens would always be the same, and Damon assured me that as I aged, I would become stronger, faster and more powerful. Something about that fact made me feel a little smug.

I tied my sneakers together and rolled up the muddy cuffs of my jeans. I stepped up on dry land and Edward offered to take my shoes. I shook my head and tossed them over my shoulder.

"Not much further," Edward said and pointed towards our destination. He looked down at me by his side and furrowed his brow. "Are you refusing to talk about how you feel now that you are a vampire?"

_Yes_, I thought and refused to say it outright. "You already know what it feels like," I pointed out.

"You still look human, and you have a heartbeat, although it is softer, and slower. I can hear your blood move through your body, too."

"Anything else on your list of observations?" I asked, not very kindly.

"Your scent has changed, but I can still pick up traces of your human fragrance," he admitted. "I'm not even sure you are really a vampire," he teased and the small embers of my emotional chaos ignited. I could feel my face change, and my fangs lengthen. Before I knew it, I lunged at Edward and sunk my canines into his shoulder.

"Okay! You're really a vampire!" he screeched in pain, and tried to pry my arms and legs away wrapped like a vice grip around his body. "Dammit, Bella! Let go!"

Two tiny chips on Edward's stony shoulder broke off into my mouth. I'll admit, I scared myself with what I did next. After sliding off his body, I stuck out my tongue, and proudly displayed my battle trophies – two small pieces of Edward's shoulder lay over the soft, flat side of my tongue. He grimaced and held out his hand, planning to retrieve them. I did the unthinkable, and swallowed my combat prize and walked on ahead without saying another word.

Much to my chagrin, my attack did not have the desired effect on Edward that I was hoping for; instead of angering him, he laughed boisterously, highly amused by my outburst. Marring his perfect body didn't seem to be much of a concern, and I wanted to bite him again! I breathed through my fury and calmed down. I refused to let him bait me into another loss of control.

We entered the clearing and sat within a comfortable distance of one another. I knew this was the end of our epic love story, and the demise of the fairy tale I almost believed.

Edward and I talked; I immediately went on the defense, and lashed out. I wanted to hurt him, make him feel even a modicum of pain he inflicted on me the day he abandoned me in the woods, rejecting my love and tearing down what little self-esteem I possessed.

I lay all the blame on Edward, and I knew it wasn't fair, but all is fair in love and war, right? It was my feeble reasoning, and I held onto it for dear life. Duality collided on my conscience, my compassionate side did not want to see Edward tormented, but my broken heart and pain _he_ wrought, wanted to see him writhe in misery.

I threw his words back at him with an arrow aimed at his heart. The precise strike hit its target straight and true. Briefly, pain flashed across his angel's face, and I reveled in my revenge.

I was the first to walk away. I'd say it was a power play on my part, but the truth was, I felt my own pain, shame and guilt. I played my role and inserted myself in Edward's life—the Cullen family, and tenaciously, I pursued him and never heeded his warnings. I took them as a challenge and the more I pressed forward, the less he resisted. I rationalized my behavior because the maelstrom of newly awakened passion I felt for him, rendered me senseless.

One day I may look back and remember all the amazing things Edward and I shared and be thankful to have loved so passionately—stupidly with reckless abandon, but for now, I needed to hold on to my pain, or I would crumble.


End file.
